


Serleena: An Alternate Story

by SV_Writer



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, Gen, Light Bondage, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Bondage, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: A What if? Scenario; What if... Serleena didn't need the light?What if, she was just hungry and simply want to eat?





	Serleena: An Alternate Story

The little worm, focused on the Image in the Magazine; A beautiful, seductive human female, wearing a thin skimpy garb, almost obviously meant to increase her sex appeal.

It was the perfect disguise.

Slowly, she let her tentacles extend from her mouth, and felt them spin around her, her mind focused on the image, the idea she needed to become. Slowly, it spun, around and around until finally... She opened her eyes. Her eyes... Yes, this was-

She felt a sudden jerk, as a human male caught her from behind. Oh, he stank... What a foul person... She heard him speak, "Hey, Pretty lady..." 

She almost shuddered, as he ran his warm tongue over her thin neck. "You taste good." and he began to drag her behind a bush. What a fool. He obviously desired this body... Well, too bad for him. 

Serleena pushed out of his grip, and he protested, "Hey, what the-", and then she caught him by the neck and shoved him down her throat.

She calmly emerged from behind the bush. Her belly was now greatly distended, for she had eaten a whole human. Mm... he was delicious, despite that foul smell... She paused and glanced back at the magazine.

She stared the woman she had impersonated picture. Her belly was thin and sexy. She drummed her fingers over her belly, her mind considering the situation...

She decided to keep him in there. After all she was hungry.

In fact... she could eat a few more. Maybe, two more...  or ten... or twenty.

She walked slowly and casually, through the streets, getting an occasional odd glance from a few people she passed, until she came to an alley and then she saw a open window and she could hear a female humming a tune. A female... well, she had tried a man, so why not try a woman? She held out her hands and watched the tentacles extend from her fingers, and she bent them into a net and slowly, carefully, she lifted herself into the home.

Serleena saw the Woman. She was fit and slender, wearing bathrobe; her hair was wet sticking to her skin. Her breasts, were large, beautiful mounds, huge and firm. She was lying on a couch her eyes closed, headphones over her ears. Serleena licked her lips and, slowly walked towards the woman as, tentacles extended out of her fingers and wound around the woman.

She didn't even have time to scream. Her tentacles moved faster than whips, binding the woman, in thick green rope. her limbs were twisted and forced, and her mouth gagged. Beautiful... Serleena walked towards her and opened her bathrobe, running her fingers over the delicate skin... She smelt sweet... much nice that that ugly man, who was digesting in her belly. She opened her mouth and licked her, running her tongue from her navel all the way up to her breasts.

She teased one of her nipples for a little while, biting and licking it as the woman let out weak whimpers of protest accompanied with muffled yelps of excitement. Mmm... Delicious...

But... something made Serleena hesitate. She was quite sure that this woman would taste wonderful but... What was it?

She took in every feature about the woman. wide hips, beautiful face, large breasts, thin, slender...

Thin? Come to think of it... This woman was rather thin... Compared to the man, who was rather well-bodied, this woman would be rather... unsatisfying. 

Serleena walked into the kitchen ignoring the whimpers the woman made. She glanced around... the only thing she could think to make this meal more satisfying was to stuff her. Hmm... She slowly began to pull out all the items that seemed remotely edible, and within ten minutes, the kitchen was stripped of it's edibles. 

Serleena pulled the woman into the kitchen and caught her cheeks with her hand, and as her mouth opened, she held it in place, using her tentacles. Hm, yes... She reached over and grabbed a can of... something humans ate presumably. She turned it over in her hands... It didn't look like it could be opened... it was just a solid block... Then maybe the way it was eaten was...

She stuffed the can down the woman's throat. The woman gagged briefly and then swallowed. Serleena watched as the bulge, travel down her throat, and into her belly. She poked the woman's belly a few times, and felt the can inside... Hm. Well, this seemed fine. And Serleena stuffed another can down her throat.

Soon to be followed by another. And then everything that was in her kitchen.

**

Fiona moaned with pain. Her wrists were sore from the thick, rope on them, as were her ankles. She wanted to rub her belly... Her massive belly. It towered over her. 

Her belly was huge.

With every deep breath the woman took she winced as the cans and boxes and packets moved around in her belly pushing against her already stretched tight stomach. Fiona lifted her head up and groaned as a can moved around, pushing against the strained skin of her belly.

She couldn't speak as a band of... green worms encircled her mouth.

She stared at her belly. At least 5 feet minimum. She thought it was 7 feet. The skin was white because of the strain. Her perfect figure was ruined... Her life... god knows, what was going to happen to her now... Her eyes went to the woman who had done this to her who was walking through the kitchen.

Serleena looked around the kitchen. "Huh... No more food." Serleena looked at the woman " Now what am I going to eat?" Tendrils shot out of Serleena's hands and lifted the woman the air with difficulty "I guess you will have to do" she sighed, to herself in mock sadness. 

Fiona watched in horror as Serleena's mouth widened impossibly and saw her swallowing her feet first. She struggled in vain. She was to weak for all her strength was being used in digesting the food. Soon, her legs were in Serleena's maw. Then her hips. Belly and breasts took a long time. Finally, Serleena stuck her hand over Fiona's head as her head went inside that huge mouth.

Serleena enjoyed this. Only the woman's hands were left.

And with one quick gulp she swallowed them.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and pleasure. She felt the woman struggle weakly within her gut. These humans... really were delicious... She rubbed her belly happily. 

When she thought about it, she didn't need the Light of Zaratha. She always wanted to conqour the Zarthans, but she never really considered... Earth. 

It was technologically backwards compared to other planets. The people were divided among their small differences, but they were absolutely delicious. She stretched her arms before slapping her belly once, enjoy how it jiggled slowly. 

That settled it. Who needed the light?

She was happy, as long as her belly remained fun.

Yup, that was all she needed.

THE END.


End file.
